Vampire Magic
by SoulSkaa
Summary: This is BASED on Twilight. It doesn't involve the same characters. Well, it has Claire in it, but she's older and doesn't know about vampires until the middle. And.. I suck at summarys. So.. Umm. Yeah. Read. It's a ONESHOT.


**Okay.. So, I got my inspiration for this story from _Twilight, _and I thought it was a pretty good idea. Every last one of the names used in this story are people I acctually know. I asked them first if I could use their names in my story, and they were happy to let me. Which was great! :)**

**This is supposed to be a one shot.. But if i get anyone asking for me to make more, well, then i will. **

**Erm.. I don't really know if it's any good.. But here anyways... :D **

**R & R. :) ( Even constructive critisizm is welcome. :D )**

Part 1.

I walked into my room, sat on my bed and lay down staring at the ceiling. Why did life always have to be hard. Why did everything have to go wrong? Why me? I rolled onto my side and grabbed my Me Pod off the dresser. Eventually I calmed down because I love music, and it seems to have...Sort of healing methods for my brain. I started thinking clearly about today's events... Today... Was okay I guess, I mean it's my birthday, everything was perfect. My friends, family, even my boyfriend was there. Presents, music, party. . . Fabulous.

I had started to drift off into sleep when there was a tapping at my window. At first I thought I was imagining things again. Like last week, I imagined there was a boy sitting on the beanbag in my room, then next thing, he was gone. I got up, walked to my window and looked outside. Nothing. I sighed Getting fed up of this. I've been having these sort of hallucinations for a while now and I'm thinking maybe I should get them checked out. But I should be fine. It's probably nothing. Nothing at all.

My phone started to ring, then my bedroom door started to open and close and the curtains on my window were blowing in a wind that wasn't even there.  
My dresser draws opened and closed just like my door, my head phones flew out of my ears and my stereo suddenly turned up really loud.  
I couldn't tell my parents about this. They'll never believe me!  
What is going on?!  
I was starting to get afraid. I ran downstairs to the phone but the cord was cut. The power kept flickering on and off again. I ran into the lounge and dove onto the couch and pulled a blanket over my head. I was shivering... But it wasn't cold.  
All of a sudden, everything was back to normal. What the... Really I wasn't imagining it this time... Was I? No I can't have been. It was so real... So scary.  
I went back to the phone. The cord was still cut and the front door was wide open. I walked outside just in time to see a black sedan drive down the street.

Part 2.

Alex's POV

"Whoo! Don't you just love being a vampire?!"  
"Yeah.. It's great... Stu? I feel really, really bad about doing that.. She looked so scared. "  
"Cheer up Alex! Get over it, enjoy life! We have plenty! "  
"But I love her!"  
" Psh.. So?" there was an awkward silence for a very long time.. I just kept driving. Guilt was flowing all through by body  
Why did i do that to her? One day she's going to have to be turned and I'll have to do it.. If she's going to trust me then I'll have to tell her the truth. I was staring off into the distance and my thoughts were drifting.  
"...Alex.... Alex?? .... ALEX!!!!!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"We're here."  
"The meeting?"  
"No, the Moon! Of course the meeting stupid!" Stu was almost shouting.. And being sarcastic again.  
I was starting to feel hungry.. I hope they brought lion to this meeting. My favourite. Yeah. I know. I'm a vampire. I don't prey on humans. So? Your point? sometimes Stu gets a bit carried away and has a go at a random person walking down the street.. But that's to be expected right? Things like that happen sometimes.. I used to be human. Just like Claire. Sooner or later, hopefully sooner, we will be together forever.  
My thoughts were drifting off again. I get easily distracted.  
"OW!"  
"Alex.. Seriously man. Pay attention!" Stu had just slapped me. You know.. When a human tries to hurt you, it's more like a tickle.. But when another vampire tries, it bloody hurts.  
"Yeah yeah, Psh whatever man."  
"Just get your butt in there"  
I walked into the building super slow, just to annoy Stu. He pushed me in the door and slammed it shut. Typical.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Down the long hallway through, like, a million doors and into a dimly lit room. I heard a growling coming from behind the door into the next room. My eyes lit up like fire and i looked at Stu. He moved his hand in a gesture that meant Go on, have fun. I opened the door and joined in on the game. I did say Lions were my favourite

Part 3.

Dear Diary:

OH MY GOSH!! It was Alex and his stupid friend Stu pulling pranks on me again I don't think I should be with him anymore, UGH He's just so annoying right now. He needs to grow up and do something with his life. He never has time for me anymore, just goes off with Stu.. Tonight, I'm going to follow them and see what's happening.

I got in my dads car, just so if they saw me they didn't notice me. When i pulled out of the driveway i saw Alex's black Sedan speed past. Off i go . They drove for quite a while, obviously they had seen me but just had no idea who "me" actually was. All of a sudden they stopped. I kept on driving for a bit and parked on the side of the road. When i got out of the car i went and stood behind a bush. What are they doing here? They were outside the forest we have just outside of town. I did feel a bit guilty stalking them like this, but it was my right.. Wasn't it?  
What?! Two girls had just come out of the forest, took the guys by their hands and walked back into the forest. I tried to be as quiet as i could possibly manage and hid behind yet another bush. It was hard to hear what they were saying.. But i heard a few words such as "Hungry" and "Secret" i also heard a bit of a word i couldn't quite figure out "Vamp-" What could that be? All of a sudden there was a cold breeze behind me and i heard a familiar voice  
"What are you doing here Claire?!" It was Alex. How did i not hear him? Really. I thought i was pretty well hidden.  
"I...Uhh... Was just going for a walk.. With my dog."  
"Invisible dog? Nice..." He grabbed me by the hand and almost dragged me to where Stu and those girls were standing. Stu had blood dripping from his mouth and there was a deer laying on the ground infront of him. So many thoughts flashing through my mind right now. Why was Stu eating a deer? That's just gross. I stated my feeling out loud.  
"Ew."  
"Claire... Why did you follow me? "  
"I... You.. You were ignoring me.. Well, sorta. We never hang out anymore. I just needed to know what you were ditching me for. "  
"Look... Claire... There's something I need to tell you.. We need to tell you. " He waved his hand towards Stu and the girls. The girls looked worried for some reason. I started to get scared.. Was he some sort of... Weirdo? Then I remembered what I heard a bit of before and that could only mean one thing. Vampire..

Part 4.

Claire's POV.

Alex told me about his... Special secret I suppose you have guessed by now, 'cause I'm not going to mention it. It's dreadful! My Alex. One of those blood sucking mass murderers. I just can't believe it!

I was sitting on my windowsill in my room singing something that my mom used to sing to me when I was little... Before the crash. "My darling rose petal, swaying in the wind, nothing can break through this bubble I'm in... It's too strong for water, and too strong for air, you can hide here, forever, and ever, no cares... "I wanted to keep going because it reminded me of my mom.. Her beautiful golden hair and her bright crystal blue eyes full of excitement and happiness.. But there was a smack as something hit my window.. I opened it and got hit with a rock. I looked out the window and saw Alex standing there "Ow." "Ooops... Sorry. "I rolled my eyes." What do you want? "  
"Why did you run out on my last night? Because I'm a vampire? Because you're scared of me? Tell me Claire. "I didn't know what to say. I went to close the window and when I turned around he was there, in my room, staring at me. Stupid speed. He told me about that too, and his super hearing and sight and smell and all that other stuff that us plain humans, as he had so rudely put it, absolutely suck at. "Look. Claire, if I hurt you in any way what so ever, I'm truly sorry, but thing is, I can't change who I am, if I could, I would go back in time just to tell you about this. I hated keeping secrets, I hated telling lies. Will you forgive me? Please... "  
He looked truly sorry about that... Unbelievable, he thinks he can get me back just like that. In my head I clicked my fingers together. He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you" "What? I hadn't forgiven you yet! ""Yeah... but you were thinking it. "...What did he just say? "Are you telling me you read minds now or what?" "Uhhh.... I don't... Yet. We practice these things. "I was still confused." And by ' We' you mean. You and Stu? " " And Allie and Katy." I guess he meant those two girls I saw him with... Stupid little... A big crash interrupted my thoughts. "What was that?!" I ran downstairs... Of course Alex beat me. Annoying slow human legs that I have and all. It was Stu... He had stopped at the wrong time I guess... Pots and Pans were all over the kitchen and food was everywhere... Actually maybe he was trying to find a snack. I laughed to myself... Well, if you think of it... My little jokes quite funny. Since they don't eat human food.  
Ugh.  
Your right. Pitiful attempt at humour.

Part 5.

"Stu? What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the... Uhh... 'Place'. "Alex looked nervous."What's going on?! Stu! You idiot! You just broke my mom's nicest plates! Ugh!" I bent down to pick up the pieces.  
"Sorry Claire! I was just in such a rush! I had to tell Alex that-" "Lets take this into another room Stu." "Oh... all right." They left me to finish clearing up the plate bits. I heard a car pull into the driveway and a familiar sound of high heels walking along the stony path. Moms home. Uh oh. All of a sudden, Alex was there with a big bag full of plate pieces and he dropped them into the rubbish bin just as mom walked in through the door. "Hey, mom, how was your day?" I was trying to distract her from the fact that my hands were cut from the plate pieces, and that I was bleeding all over the tiled floor. "It was o- Claire! What happened to your hands?! "Uh oh." Oh, it's nothing mom, really nothing. "I looked at Alex trying to tell him to follow along." Uhh. Yeah, Mrs. Thompson it's nothing, we were just playing a game. "I sighed. He was never a good liar. "What sort of game requires my baby to be hurt like that? Get out of my house you..... You... Ugh! OUT!  
She always did hate Alex.  
When he was gone she started blabbering on about how playing with knives is dangerous and that I should never play any sort of game, or not game that requires me being physically hurt or damaged in any way. Then I sort of zoned out and all I heard was "Bla bla bla bla...bla.....bla..........bla." Eventually, I heard the magic words "Go to bed... Now." "Gladly..." I muttered under my breath. "What did you say young lady?!" "I said goodnight." "Oh... Okay. Goodnight. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Or so I thought.  
When I managed to clamber up the stairs in a fake tired fashion, I opened my door, and guess who was there. Yup. Alex. "She hates me doesn't she?" Durr. "Umm. No, she doesn't.... "He just looked at me."Okay fine! Stop with the interrogation tactics already! She does, but it's not my fault." I looked at him when I said "my". "Hey! Don't blame it on me! I never did anything! ""I wasn't blaming anything on anybody... Except maybe everything on you... "I started to walk towards my wardrobe to get ready for bed, but he bet me there and leaned against the doorframe." So what? You're going to hide from me in your wardrobe? "  
"No, I was just going to get my pyjamas actually, so if you don't mind." I pointed towards my window, hoping he'd get the point, and tried to push past him to get to my wardrobe. "Come on! Can't I stay a little longer? "  
" No. ""Okay... But maybe this will change your mind. "He grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, one like he'd never done before. I didn't want it to stop, but then we got interrupted by my phone ringing. I sighed and looked at it, it was a text from my best friend in the whole wide world; Sharon. The text said ' going to beach 2moro, wanna join? ' I texted back saying ' sure it's supposed to be good waves 2moro.' Then I turned off my phone so that we couldn't be interrupted anymore.  
We spent the rest of the night talking, but I could tell that there was something else on Alex's mind... I mean, other than just talking. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, which was kind of awkward since I tend to snore a little... And he never ever sleeps, so he would've heard me. But he said I'm cute when I sleep, so it's okay I guess.

The next day, I went for a walk down to the beach Sharon said we should meet at. I could see her surfing a huge wave out at sea. Sharon's such a great surfer, probably the best I've ever seen! Personally, I think she should go into a competition, but every time I mention it, she says that she likes surfing by herself, as in her own personal competition. I guess that's understandable. Sharon was running down the beach to meet us. "Hey Claire! Oh... Hi Alex." She gave him a dirty look. She doesn't really like him either, come to think of it; hardly anyone does, except me and Stu... Well, my dad used too, until Alex decided that it would be absolutely hilarious to spray paint my dads car. Bad idea. "Hey Sharon!" We did our random handshake thing that involved making the peace sign with our hands, and a lot of other random stuff that is a total secret, so you can't know. "How's the waves?" "Like you said their great!" "Mind if I join you?" "Sure! Come on! ""Uhh, I'll just stay on the beach... Under the trees. "The sun was starting to come out and I remembered that Alex sparkles in the sunlight. He could just pretend its water on his skin... Oh well. "Okay... See you soon. "I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and grabbed my board and ran down to the edge of the sea, put my board against a rock and shrugged into my wetsuit." Come on slowpoke! "Sharon called from the ocean." Aww c'mon! Wait up for the snail! "We always joked around. I grabbed my board of its place on the rock and started to paddle out to sea. The waves kept smashing me back towards the beach; I didn't want to go that way! So I started paddling harder until I nearly smacked into Sharon. "Why'd you stop?" She had a massive smile on her face and she pointed out, right in front of us. "Look." So I did. Barrel wave. Awesome! Sharon loved barrel waves, and to be honest, so do I. The way the curl into sort of a circle/spiral shape. I just love it. "Come on." We lined ourselves up with the wave and tried to catch it. Next thing I knew, we were surfing the barrel wave and watching the water curve around us. But I think I stood up wrong or something because I was wobbling a little. "You all good?" Sharon yelled to me over the roaring water. "Yup, just a little unbalanced is all." I yelled back. "You'll be okay!" But I wasn't. Within 10 seconds I was off my board and in the freezing cold water. Wipe out. The water was over my head, but I couldn't get back up. No matter how hard I tried and struggled to surface, I just couldn't. It was like something was holding me under. I felt my breath starting to disappear and I held on to every last breath I had left in my body. I looked down and there was a rope tangled around my ankle. Damnit. I tried to untangle it, but it just wouldn't budge. I tried harder but by the time I'd got it undone, I was out of breath, out of energy, and out of effort. I felt my body go weak and the few last things I remember are a strong hand lifting me up, out of the water, someone cradling me in their arms, ambulance sirens, me being lifted onto a stretcher, doors closing, someone holding my hand, and then, everything went blank.

**_Well, there you have it. My story. :D Hope you enjoyed. And if you want me to write more, I will. I just thought i'd give a oneshot a go, because i tend to get writers block alot... :\_**

**_x_**

**_:]_**


End file.
